Ýòî âñå î ñåêñå
by Queen of Ice
Summary: Ñëýø Ã\Ä.NC-17.Âñòðå÷à â äóøåâîé.Ôèê äëèííûé ïðîäîëæåíèå çàâèñèò îò ðåâüþøåê..


??? ??? ? ????? ?????:Milady ???????: Queen of Ice. ???????: ?????\?????. ????:Black Cat ???????:R...NC-17 ?????????? ?? ?????????? ????????. ????? 1. ??????? ????? ??? ??? ????? ??????? ???? ? ?????????.????? ????? ??????? ??????? ?? ??????? ?????,???????????? ?? ?????? ?? ?????? ????????,??????? ??? ??? ?? ?????????????? , ????????? ? ????????? ?? ??????.?????,????? ??????? ????.??,??!?? ?????? ??? ????? ??????? ?? ???? ?????? ???????? ????? ???????????? ????????????. ??? ??? ????? ?? ???? ???? "???? ????."???????? ?? ????,?????? ????? ??????? ?? ???????. "?,?????????? !??? ????? ??????! ?? ?????? ???????? ? ????.????? ??????,??? ???? ????? ??????? ????,??? ??? ?????????? ?? ????????."??? ??????????.????? ?????????? ????????? ?? ????."???????? ??? ??? ????? ??? ?? ???? ????? ????? ? ??????, ?????."?????? ??. ????? ???????????,??? ?? ????? ? ??? ??????? ???."? ?????? ?? ?? ?????, ????." "?...? ???? ????????? ??? ????????..."????? ?????? ? ???? ???????,?????? ????????? ??? ?????????. ??? ?????? ??????? ????? ???????????? ??? ???,??? ?????-???. ?? ?????? ??? ???????????,?????? ??? ????? ????????,??? ????? ???-??. "?????.?????,? ????? ?? ?? ??????.??? ????? ?????????? ????." "??????,? ????? ? ??????"????????? ???."??????...????? ???????? ???? ?? ??????????? ????..." "??? ??????????!"? ????? ?????????? ?????. '' ?????, ? ?? ???? ???????, ?? ?? ??????????? ???? ? ???? ??????.'' ????? ?????? ???? ??????????? ???????? ? ??? ?????? ???????? ? ??????, ??? ?? ???????? ??????? ?????? ??? ?????. ''????!'' ????? ??????? ??????-????????? ? ?????????? ? ???????????. ????? ????? ??????? ????? ??????? ????????????, ?? ??????? ?????, ??? ??????? ?????,?? ????? ??? ?? ????. * ????,??? ??? ????? ????? * ?????,?? ????????,??? ????? ? ??????? ????? ????? ?????,????? ???? ?? ????? ?? ???. ????? ?????? ? ??????? ? ??????? ??? ????. ??????, ????? ?????? ?????????, ??? ????????? ???? ???? ?? ?? ?????? ??????????? ?????. ????? ???????? ????? ????????,????? ?? ???? ??????????,? ????? ???????? ?? ???????,??????? ?????????? ??? ??????? ????????? ??? ???????????. *?....?, ????.... * ????? ???????? ??????? ???. ????????, ????????? ?????? ????? ??? ??????? ?????. ????? ?????? ?? ?????,???????????? ?????? ????????? ????? ????,?????????????? ? ???? ??????. ??????????? ???? ??? ? ??????! * ??, ??????? ? ???? ????????! * ????????, ? ?????????? ??? ?????, ?????? ????? ??????????????. ????? ????? ????? ?? ??????? ???????,?? ???????,??? ????? ??? ??????? ????? ????? ????????? ???. ??? ??????? ????,???????? ????,?????????? ???? ?.... * ??? . *. ????? ????? ???????????. * ??????? .. * ?? ??? ????????? ????? ????????? ????,??? ???? ?? ??????? ???????? ?? ????,???? ?????? ?? ?????????. " ??? ???? " * ??????. * ????? ??? ? ????. ?? ?????? ?????? ?????? ????????, ?? ?? ?? ???????!? ?? ?? ???????? ?????????? ??? ??? ???-?? ? ???? ???? -??????? ????? - ?? ???????? . ???????????! ???,??? ????? ?? ?????,????? ???? ??????? ????????? ???.* ????? ???? ?? ???? ????-??? * * ??? ?? ??? ?? ???,??? ????????? ???????! * "?? ??????????? ???????? ???? ??? ?????????? ???,???????? ?? ?????" ?????????, ? ????? ?????? ????????? ???. ?? ??? ?? ?????? ??? ?????????? ? ??? ?????? ??????. (?/?:? ? ?? ????? ??? ?????? ????? ????????) ????? ????? ?????????? ?? ??????, ? ?????????????. ????? ? ???? ????????? ??????? ???????....???????? ?????? ? ??????? ?? ??????? ???????????.* ??? ????? ???? ??????.* ?? ?? ????????? ?? ?? ???. " ?? ??????,? ???? ?????...????? ??????." ????? ????????? ?????? ???????????? ???????. ????? ?????? ?? ??? ??????????????...?????? - ????????? ?????? ????????? ?? ????.????? ????????? ?? ??????, ?????? ????????? ?? ?????,?????????,?? ?? ?????????????. ?????? ?? ?????????????.??????? ?????????? ? ?????? ?? ???.??????????? ?????? ? ?? ????? ? ??????. /? ???? ????????? ???? ??? ??????? ???? ? ??????, ? ?????? .../ ? ?????,??? ??? ?? ?????? ??????,?????? ??? ?? ???? ???? ??????? ?????? ???? ??????,???? ???????? ?? ?????. ?????? ????? ????????? ?????? ??? ??????? ?????. ???? ????? ???????? ?? ??? ?????, ?????, ????? ?????? ????? ??????,?????? ????? ???????? ???????? ?????????? ? ??????? ?????. ?? ???? ?? ??? ?? ??????????? ? ???????,?????? ?????? ??? ? ???-?? ??????. ????? ??????????? ? ?????? ? ??? ?? ????? ?????? ? ????? ???????. /?????? ??????, ??? ?????? ????????, ? ?????????? ? ?????????? .. ????? ? ????????, ???? ??? ??????, ?? ??????? ?? ????????? ? ????????? ./ (?/? : ???? ?? ????? ??? ?????) ????? ??????? ?????? ?????,??? ??? ????? ????? ????? ?????????????? ????? ? ???? ?? ???,? ??????? ??????? ????,???? ???????? ? ????????? ???????? ?????, ??????? ???? ????? ??????? ?? ??? ??? ????????????? ?????. ??????? ??????????? ???? ? ????? ?????? ? ?????????? ?????? ????. ???????? ????,??????? ???????????? ?????, ???? ???? ????? ? ??? ????????. "?????..." /...?? ??????? ??????? ????? ???? ??????? ??????? ??? ?? ??????????? .../ ????? ????? ??? ????? ???????? ?? ????,???????????? ?????, ? ??????? ??? ?????? ?????,??? ??? ????? ?????? ??? ?????. ???? ?????????? ?????????? ?? ???????? ?????????. / ? ?????? .. ?? ??? ?, ????? ? ???????? ..????? ?????????? ? ??? ... ??????? ?????..? ?????? .. ?? ??? ?, ????? ? ???????? ..????? ?????????? ? ??? .. ??????? ????? .../ ?? ????????????,??? ??? ?????? ???????. ?? ???????????. " ????..." ??? ??????? ??????????,????? ??????? ?????????, ???????? ??????? ????? ?? ??? ?????. ?? ??? ????????? ???? ?????, ?????, ????? ??????? ?????.??? ?????????? ?????,?????,?? ????????? ???? ??????. ????? ????? ??????? ??? ?? ??????? ? ?????? ? ?????. /... ??? ?????? ??????? ??????, ? ????? ??? ??? ????. ? ??????? ?? ??????????.../ ??????? ??????????? ? ????????? ?? ?????,?????? ?? ??????,?? ?????? ??????.????? ?????,??? ?? ???? ? ????, ? ?????? ??????,??? ???? ??????? ?? ?????????????? ??? ? ??? ?????. /..???? ???????????, ??????? ???????, ????? ?????? ?????????? ??????.../ (?/?: ?? ?????????? ?????? ?????????) ??? ?????? ????? ?????? ?? ???? ????? ???????????,? ???????????? ?????? ????? ?????? ????? ????????.????? ?? ??????? ??????? ????,???????????? ????? ????? ?????? ????.?????? ????? ????? ?????? ????? ????????????? ? ???????. ??? ?????? ????????, ? ?????? ?????? ????? ??????? ?????? ??? ?????.??????? ???? ?????? ? ??????? ???,????? ????? ????? ??????? ??????? ? ???? ??? ?????????.?? ?????? ?????? ?? ????. ??????? ????????? ?????? ? ?????. /... ?????? ? ???????? ???? ??? ?????, ??????? ?????? ??? ?????? ????? .. ? ?????? ... ?? ????, ????? ? ???????? .. ????? ?????????? ? ??? ... ??????? ????? .../ ????? ???? ????????? ????????? ? ??????,??? ???? ????? ???????. * ?. ????. ???. ?????. * ?? ????? ????????????? ????? ???? ? ?????? ,????? ?? ????????? ???????. ?? ????? ??????????? ?????? ? ?????? ?????????. ??? ??????????, ????? ???? ???? ?????, ???????? ???????? ????? ???????. /...? ?????? .?? ??? ?, ????? ? ???????? .. ????? ?????????? ? ??? .. ??????? ????? ../ ? ???? ?????? ??? ?????? ???? ?????? ?? ??????,??? ????? ?????. ?? ???? ???????, ???? ??? ?? ????? ??,??? ??? ??? ?? ????? ????????. ? ??????? ????????????.??? ?????????? ?? ??? ?????? ??????? ??????????, ??????? ???????? ??????????????. ???? ????? ??? ??? ???????? ?????,???? ???????? ?????????? ?? ?????? ?????.????? ?? ??????? ??? ?? ??????????????,??? ????????? ? ????????.?? ?????? ??????? ???? ?????,??????...?????????.* ?? ??????????? ?? ????.* ????? ?????????? ,??? ???????????? ? ???????.??? ?????? ??? ???????, ???? ??????? ????? ?? ???????????. ????? ??????????? ???????,??? ????? ???????,???? ????????? ? ??????? ?????? ?????, ?? ??? ???? ?? ???? ?? ????? ??????.?? ??????? ? ?????, ????? ??? ?????????? ?? ????? ? ??? ??? ?????? ?????????. "???? ????? ??????????." ? ?? ????, ?? ??? ????????????? ????? ??????? ???- ????. / .. ????? ?????????? ? ??? ??????? ????? ../ *** ????? ????? ???, ???????? ?? ??? ??? ????? ????????????? ??????? ???? ??? ????? ? ????? ???????? ???? ??????, ???????? ??? ???????? ? ? ?????? ?????? ??????? ?? ?? ???? ??? ???? ?????? ?????? ??? ?????????. ?? ??????????? ? ???????? ??? ??? ?????????? ???, ?????? ??????? ??????? ?????? ???????? ?? ??????? ??? ???????? - ? ????????? ????????? ??????? ???? ??????. ???????,??? ? ???? ??????? ??? ?? ??????,?? ?????? ?? ??????. ????? ??? ? ?????. ????? ?? ???????,?? ????? ??? ??? ??? ?????? ??? ???? ???, ???? ?? ?????? ??? ??? ?????? ????? ?? ????? ????? ??? ??? ???? ??? ??????,???? ?? ????????? ???,??? ?????? ????? ?? ????? ????? ??????????? ????. *???????? ?? ??? ????.? ??? ?? ?????? ????? ???? ?? ??????. * ??????? ??, ??? ??? ???????? ???? ????????? ?? ????? ????. * ? ????? ????...* ????? ?????? ?????. ???... 


End file.
